chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerokinesis
Aerokinesis is the ability to create air and to manipulate its movements. Characters *Charlotte Jones has this ability naturally. *Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka also has this ability naturally. *Rachel Max also has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has mimicked the ability. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed the ability in World 2 and World 8. *Robert Max has absorbed this ability from his sister. *Sky Ashford possesses this ability as her unique skill. *Dara Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. *Matt Parkman has manifested this ability in World 8. *Aurea Bennet will have this ability naturally. *Holly Brooks possesses this ability naturally. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability from Holly in World 8. *Aoife Herriford will have this ability naturally. *Elle Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Charlotte Jones' When Charlotte first manifested, she accidentally nearly suffocated herself by drawing air away from her body. She has since trained in using her ability, has gained great skill with it, and has developed it extensively. She has learned to control it, and can use it both offensively and defensively, as well as in non-combat situations. She can thicken air to form a shield, draw it from people's bodies, or create air currents to carry objects or to fly on. She can also manipulate air to carry sound and to create illusions or to hide something. She has developed a method of manipulating air to effectively teleport, the only person known to do so. She never tires from using any aspect of the ability. 'Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka' Fumie has developed her ability extensively, over many centuries. Her first use of it was to accidentally create a hurricane. By now, she can control the ability effortlessly, and can use it to fly, carry objects and to alter weather. She cannot manipulate air to teleport like Charlotte can. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Fumie, but is slightly stronger since he can also manipulate air using elementokinesis. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as her twin. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as his nephew and niece in World 2, and as Rachel and Matt in World 8. However, he is yet to use the ability in either world. In World 2 he tends to use elementokinesis instead. 'Rachel Max' Rachel has been shown using her ability to create deceptive illusions, to deflect away bullets and to cause helicopters to crash. She is skilled with the ability and seems to use it easily. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to his sister. 'Sky Ashford' Sky can manipulate air extensively, using currents to fly herself and to carry objects, and using it to shield herself and others. It is the ability she has the most skill with. She has been shown using the ability to deflect away bullets and other attacks, to trap movement and to draw air away from her enemies, asphyxiating them. However, her shield does have a weakness, since Sky does still feel whatever strikes and it can be penetrated by repeat attacks. She has also occasionally shielded only from in front when trying to conserve energy and concentration, leaving her back unprotected. Additionally, someone trapped in air can break free if she doesn't concentrate enough on holding the binding, and a person who is physically stronger could break free more easily. [[Dara Petrelli|'Dara Petrelli']] Dara will swiftly learn to manipulate air currents in order to move objects and fly herself, and also learn to manipulate the air to shield herself. She can also use the ability offensively, either by producing powerful gusts of wind, or by drawing away air to asphyxiate others. As she grows older, she'll also learn to create illusions using the air, and manipulate it to carry sounds and other information to her, and block these from reaching others. 'Matt Parkman' Matt discovered this ability when he accidentally enabled himself to fly. Since then, he has used it to fly several times, including once flying himself and Daphne to the moon. He also create a shield of air to enable them to breathe normally when he did so. 'Aurea Bennet' Aerokinesis will be Aurea's favourite and most developed ability. She will be able to use it both offensively and defensively, as well as in non-combat situations. She could thicken air to form a shield, draw it from people's bodies, or create air currents to carry objects or to allow herself or others fly. Aurea will also be able to force air through people's lung as a form of CPR. She could also manipulate air to carry sound and to create illusions or to hide something, a skill she will master when she turns nine. 'Holly Brooks' Holly's limits are unknown. 'Joshua Evans' Joshua's limits are unknown, but are likely to be similar to Holly's. 'Aoife Herriford' Aoife will be able to manipulate air in order to move objects on wind currents, to levitate herself and to fly. She will also be able to thicken the air in order to shield herself or another person temporarily, but will only be able to protect one person at a time. Occasionally, she will be able to manipulate air in order to create illusions. However, this will be her weakest aspect of the ability. 'Elle Parkman' Elle will be capable of manipulating air in order to move objects telekinetically and form protective barriers and shields. The shields will be able to defend against physical attacks but will not stop most abilities. On occasion she will use the ability to enable herself to fly. It will let her generate powerful gusts of air which she could use offensively, draw air out of people's lungs preventing them from breathing, and generate air herself if someone tried to suffocate her. She will also be able to create more air to assist her use of the ability if someone tried to neutralise her by removing the air. Similar Abilities *Manipulating air is an aspect of elementokinesis *Elementas can also manipulate air *Aerogenesis is the ability to create air *Sky manipulation can also manipulate air *Weather manipulation can create gusts of winds *Weather projection can be used to emit strong winds from oneself *Air mimicry is the ability to turn into air *Oxikinesis is the ability to manipulate the direction of oxygen molecules *Oxygen mimicry is the ability to turn into oxygen molecules *Sublimation is the ability to take on a gaseous form *Enhanced breath is the ability to control the strength of one's inhalation and exhalation *Aerokinetic creature creation is the ability to create creatures from air Category:Abilities